bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brianbelo8/Me, Big Brother
When it comes to weight-training and health & fitness in general. I'll have to be honest; I learned it all from Big Brother Australia! Literally all of it! It's completely mad! As I said in my last blog, I've always been a complete fan of BBAU! It was not until season 4, in 2004 of Brother Australia that the housemates got a gym. When I first watched that season I was 16 to 17 years-old. I had no interest in training what-so-ever! I eat used to eat crap and did not think twice about my body! I didn't even use to think twice about the fact they even had a gym in their house. I was even a tiny bit critical, like, "Why have they given the housemates a gym?! It's weird!?” I watched Big Brother 4 & 5 Australia, real-time! Live feeds and everything in 2004/2005! When I think of 2004 & 2005, I think of Big Brother Australia. I would go to college and use slang-words, people would be like where did you get that word from?! I'd be like Big Brother Australia. Everyone would be like, nobody does that! We watch Big Brother UK! I'd laugh and not think anything of it. When I went into the Big Brother UK house in 2007, I was your normal sized teenager! I'd never lifted a weight in my life! I used to watch BBAU, eating pizza and drinking beer! It's actually embarrassing now looking back at it! If I had started training when I was 16-17, I would have been in a great size for Big Brother 8 UK, when I was 19! Anyway, back to the subject at hand. It wasn't until after Big Brother 8 UK, when I started watching Big Brother Australia again, that I started to realize that I needed the gym. Or at least it 'the gym' was suggested to me by a friend! I knew that by then for sure that within three months, you can change a lot in your life within that time period. So, one New Year's Day, I watched Big Brother 1 Australia from beginning to end and trained every day. One episode-a-day, for three months! It was the weirdest thing ever! I was now fitter, healthier and it helped me get out of my personal appearance, alcohol-drinking, slump. It was so weird, even though I was in Big Brother 2007, I pretty much did personal appearance's at nightclub venue's pretty often in the first few year's. This meant I was drinking all the time. It was great for socializing but horrendous for my health and body. I managed to get myself in a decent training structure by the grand finale of Big Brother 1 Australia. I did notice the difference, just in myself really. That's where I say, that Big Brother is great by itself! Just as a time-frame really. If you know, you've got a three to four-month schedule; you can change the whole world in three months! Well, I got myself, fit! No-where, where I needed to be but I still did! By the time, the summer came - I was out partying and let it all go to waste. So many people have trouble with training, once you stop - it's hard to get yourself started again. The amount of personal trainer's I've had since that point was insane. I mean, they were all great. But I only got to a certain place. I never got to what I would say is 'where I want to be'! My desired goal. The great thing from having had, personal trainers, though was that they taught me correct form, structure and about what size your body should be for perfect athleticism! But I just was not sticking to my schedule long-term! It was not until the autumn of 2012 that I couldn't help but think, GYM! I need the gym and I need it now! I had no trainer, but I had a home gym. I put on day 1 of Big Brother 4 Australia (2004) and I watched an episode-a-day I managed to stick to my routine by the finale on day 85/86. This was the very first season of Big Brother with a full, well-equipped, gym - might I add. I was in a routine by this point, but I was not at what I would call my personal best. The very next day after I watched the finale of Big Brother 4 (AU), I watched the launch of Big Brother 5 (AU)! I then watched every episode of Big Brother 5 (AU), once-a-day for the duration of the season, which is 100 days! By the grand finale, my body was aesthetically at my desired goal on day 100 - that it was not even funny! This story sounds so obsessive-compulsive, that it is not even funny! But for me, this is a success-mentality! Simply because you get results! Both the Big Brother 4 & 5 (AU) lads, in both seasons, have a great camaraderie that you cannot help but stick to your goals! Well, I couldn’t! Both seasons of Big Brother, compliment each other! I find it hilarious, that I used to watch the show in my teen's eating junk, in comparison to my twenties, where it literally was my guide to get me where I needed to! Especially because it was simply because of the time-frame! So by the end of Big Brother 5 Australia, I was ripped and beyond my personal best in size, structure, and athletic-form! So, for me Big Brother Australia, and training go hand, in-hand! Without a shadow of a doubt! You cannot watch this set of housemate every-day without being inspired! They are real-people; They have a brilliance to them that I have found forever motivating! Category:Blog posts